


Needy Nico's Cuddle Time

by TheBringerOfLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Needy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Nico starts to get needy for Will, how will Will react?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Needy Nico's Cuddle Time

Nico was pouting. He remembered a few minutes ago when Will left him saying, “I’ll be back in a few seconds!”

Now, this isn’t to say that Nico was clingy - but he still was quite needy when Will and he started to cuddle. And now that it was extremely cold in Camp Half-Blood, the cuddles have started to come almost all the time. Whenever Nico ended up in the infirmary (which was quite often - although sometimes were on purpose), Will usually took a few minutes out of his day to hug Nico.

And after a while, Nico got extremely needy for cuddles - and it did become a small inconvenience for Will. But he always tried to cuddle his needy Nico, and Nico always tried to find ways to get Will to cuddle him.

But anyway, Nico was in the fetal position, waiting for Will to come back. He was getting impatient, but he knew that he should wait. But after a few more minutes waiting, Nico began to nod off. His schedule of fighting and training did take a toll and so he quickly nodded off.

The next morning, he woke up in a cage of arms. Will had obviously returned and hugged him and nodded off as well. Nico looked at Will’s face for perhaps too long, noticing the small imperfections and freckles on his face. Even when he was asleep, Will seemed to smile. That beautiful, shining smile that made Nico weak. After what seemed like an eternity, Nico leaned forward and kissed Will’s nose. This immediately woke Will, who smiled and leaned back into Nico, capturing his lips.

Nico melted into the kiss and mewed in displeasure when Will pulled away. He buried his face into Will's neck and started to bite. This caused Will to yelp and whisper, "Nico! Others will see! I don't mind, but don't you?"

"Why don't we show them?"

"This is a weird version of Nico di Angelo - are you drunk?"

Instead of responding, Nico just bit the extremely sensitive area in Will's neck - and Will yelped and decided to get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R Please!


End file.
